1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to protective HVAC condenser covers that shield an HVAC condenser from sun, rain and debris. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an HVAC condenser cover that is customizable to any HVAC condenser.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many residential and commercial structures, especially in warm weather climates, are equipped with central air conditioning. These units generally comprise an indoor and an outdoor component where the outdoor component comprises condenser unit. The condenser units typically contain a heat exchanger to cool and condense coolant vapor into liquid, a compressor to raise the pressure of the coolant and push the coolant through the condenser system, and a fan for blowing outside air through the heat exchanger to lower the temperature the inside coolant.
During use, the condenser unit typically produces undesirable heat. This heat is typically removed by a fan that blows outside air through the condenser in order to get rid of the excess heat. In many condenser units, the fans release exhaust out of the top condenser unit through a fan discharge opening or exhaust area.
Many condensers therefore contain a grating or other structure covering the exhaust area to prevent this area from accumulating debris such as dirt, leaves, twigs, snow or ice that can otherwise clog the exhaust area, thereby reducing the efficacy of the condenser unit.
This has led to the development of protective covers to prevent such debris and other natural elements from degrading the workings of the condenser unit. Moreover, many of these covers are designed to solely cover the fan exhaust area. While many of these devices are useful in preventing the accumulation of debris in the condenser, they do suffer from some drawbacks. For example, many of these protective covers require manual removal to allow the condenser to blow out the exhaust, then require the user to again manually place the protective cover back over the condenser unit when not in use. Another disadvantage to these devices is that they fit poorly around the exhaust area, thereby allowing some debris, moisture and other particles to enter the condenser.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that protects a condenser from debris and the outside elements with little to no attention from the user. The present disclosure addresses this need.